Let Us Take Some Selfies
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Saatnya para pemain Seido berkumpul dan tak luput dari hal gila yang akan mereka lakukan. Ah.. tak gila kok. Justru termasuk hal mainstream lainnya. Jangan lupakan kamar Miyuki yang jadi tempat nongkrong dan handphone Sawamura yang ikut menjadi korban.


_**Jejak Kaki Author:**_ **Untuk merayakan kembalinya Shila dari hiatus, Shila pun membuat beberapa Fic DnA lagi. Silahkan di baca dan mampir di fic lainnya.**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _"Let Us Take Some Selfies"_**

 _Disclaimer: maunya sih DnA punya ane :')_

 _Warning: Pendek, Typo, Sesuai EY(tidak)D, humor but not funny again -_-_

 _Rate: K+_

 _Genre: Friendship, Humor_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Sudah menjadi tradisi sebelum pertandingan akan ada kumpul _coret_ kebo _coret_ eh kumpul-kumpul begitu deh pokoknya. Dan tentu saja kamar yang menjadi korban adalah kamar si _cathcer_ muda, Kazuya Miyuki. Masuko yang entah mengapa malah tidur di kasur Miyuki. Padahal ya kalau kumpul-kumpul gitu kan berisik. Nah ini malah nyenyak. Haha.. mungkin baginya suara berisik anak-anak yang lain bagaikan nyanyian nina bobo yang merdu.

Kemudian dapat kita lihat pula Kuramochi dan teman yang lain sedang asyik bermain video game. Tak lupa sang kapten dan wakilnya juga ikut ngumpul di sana. Ingin rasanya Miyuki kabur namun tak bisa. Tak mau menderita sendiri ia pun menarik duo _pitcher_ kelas satu agar ikut jadi korban. Benar-benar dah. Setelah berhasil menarik dua orang itu masuk kamar, sang pemilik kamar pun malah kabur. Enak benar ya hidup.

Furuya pun mendadak membuka panti pijat di dalam sana. Tentu saja dengan Isashiki Jun yang selalu menjadi pelanggan pertama dan yang terlama. Hei bung, senior harus didahulukan. Memang begitulah rata-rata tradisi orang timur ya.

Sawamura pun tak di rumah sana maupun di asrama tetap saja ia harus bertemu dengan permainan papan ini, Shogi. Dan lawannya adalah orang yang benar-benar payah namun tetap ngotot main, si Kapten tim yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuki Tetsuya.

Sang pemilik kamar sendiri kabur meninggalkan kamarnya yang sebenarnya sangat berat untuk ditinggal. Terlebih lagi esoknya ia akan melihat kamar itu menjadi sangat berantakan. Pastinya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus. Ia ingin menikmati malam ini dengan tenang dan tidur yang nyaman. Karena itulah ia hijrah dulu ke kamar yang lain, alias ngungsi.

Disaat para penghuni kamar itu sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, seperti yang author deskripsikan di atas tadi, berbunyilah dering handphone. Otomatis semuanya tertuju pada sang pemilik, yaitu Sawamura.

Sawamura sendiri mengabaikan handphonenya yang ia taruh di samping papan shogi itu.

"Kau tak membukanya?" Tanya Tetsu.

"Na, nanti saja. Kan sedang main." Kata Sawamura yang sebenarnya ia takut membuka handphone karena sedang bermain dengan sang Kapten.

"Tak apa, Sawamura. Buka saja." Kata Tetsu yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sawamura.

Sebenarnya ia merasa tak enak. Bukan hanya pada Tetsu, tapi juga penghuni kamar yang lain. Mereka semua tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan malah memperhatikan dirinya membuka handphone. Bahkan Masuko saja sampai bangun dari tidurnya hanya untuk melihat Sawamura membuka handphone. Astaga. Mereka terlihat aneh. Seperti hewan buas yang sedang memburu mangsa.

Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Pikir Sawamura.

Membuka handphonenya perlahan sambil mengamati sekeliling. Oh. Mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baguslah. Saatnya Sawamura untuk mengecek siapa yang mengemailnya disaat begini. Kalau itu adalah dari teman masa kecilnya, bisa gawat kan.

"Hoo.. dari Wakana." Kata Kuramochi yang tiba-tiba saja berbicara di samping telinga kiri Sawamura dengan horor. Langsung saja Sawamura terhentak kaget dan menyembunyikan handphonenya.

"Boleh pinjam?" Tanya Kuramochi dengan senyum _devil_ nya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Tolak langsung oleh Sawamura.

"Kau inii..."

 **CKLEK**

"Maaf, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu."

Miyuki yang tiba-tiba saja datang membuat Sawamura lengah dan Kuramochi dapat dengan mudah mengambil handphone yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya itu.

"AH! HANDPHONEKU!"

Sawamura berusaha mengambilnya kembali namun dilempar ke arah Tetsu yang langsung ia ambil. Dan Kuramochi yang tidak memegang apapun kini memiting Sawamura.

"SA, SAKIT SAKIT SAKTI! LEPAS!"

"HYAHAHAHA.. rasakan itu, Sawamura."

Miyuki yang langsung mengerti keadaan pun hanya diam membeku di depan pintu. "Sepertinya aku masuk disaat yang tidak tepat, ya?"

"Ini memang salahmu!"Kata Sawamura berteriak ditengah pitingan Kuramochi.

Tentu yang memegang handphone Sawamura kemudian membuka kamera dan mulailah beraksi. Jepret sana. Jepret sini.

 **JEPRET**

 **JEPRET**

 **JEPRET**

Apapun itu, asal bisa di jepret. Video game yang tengah dimainkan. Isashiki yang masih berbaring telungkup lengkap dengan Furuya yang memijati pantatnya. Masuko yang tadi kembali tidur sedang membuat gelembung ingus dari hidungnya. Miyuki yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengo. Sawamura dengan _coret_ pelukan _coret_ pitingan cinta dari Kuramochi. Bahkan celana boxer yang di gantung Miyuki di sudut kamar pun dia abadikan dalam handphone tak bersalah itu.

Isashiki kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Tetsu yang sedang asyik sendiri.

"Heh.. apa-apaan ini, Tetsu. Kalau mau foto yang bagus dong." Katanya mengintip hasil jepretan Tetsu di handphone yang hampir butut itu.

"Kalau begitu kau saja." Kata Tetsu sambil menyerahkan handphone itu.

"Sini!" ia kemudian merebut handphone itu, merangkul pundak Tetsu agar mendekat dan...

 **JEPRET**

Mereka selfie.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu ini, Tetsu? Datar sekali!" Ledek Isashiki begitu melihat hasil foto selfie mereka berdua.

"Wajahku memang begitu." Balas Tetsu seadanya.

"Jun-san, kalau selfie ajak-ajak dong." Kuramochi yang sudah mulai bosan dengan memiting Sawamura pun hanya meninggalkan sang korban yang sibuk mencari nafas. Kemudian bergabung pada dua senpainya yang segera bersiap untuk selfie selanjutnya.

"Ada yang bilang selfie?" Masuko yang mendengar kata 'selfie' pun langsung terbangun. Mungkin jiwa narsisnya merasa terpanggil kali ya.

"Ayo semuanya. Kita selfie bersama. Kita tunjukkan wajah-wajah senior tampan ini pada Wakana." Kata Isashiki mengambil posisi paling depan sebagai pemegang handphone. Semuanya pun ikut mengambil posisi dan pose, termasuklah Furuya.

"Furuya! Kau pengkhianat!" jelas siapa ini yang berbicara.

"Semuanya ayo, CHEESE!"

 **JEPRET**

Tak hanya sekali, bahkan dua.

 **JEPRET**

Ah, tiga kali mungkin.

 **JEPRET**

Maaf, sepertinya malah lebih.

 **JEPRET**

 **JEPRET**

 **JEPRET**

 **JEPRET**

Sawamura dan Miyuki hanya mampu melihati mereka yang narsis dengan diam membisu. Yah, semoga saja mereka hanya foto bareng dan belum mengirimnya pada Wakana. Kalau memang benar, mati sudah Sawamura. Ia bisa malu seumur hidup pada gadis teman masa kecilnya itu. Apalagi kalau foto itu tersebar di penjuru desanya. Punya kakak kelas yang ampun begini orangnya kadang malu-maluin, memang malah.

"Senpai." Miyuki kemudian bersuara memanggil orang-orang yang tadinya sedang asyik berfoto.

"Kenapa, huh?"

"Aku... boleh ikut juga?" Tanya Miyuki.

"Masuk saja sini, Miyuki. Sebelah sini masih kosong."

"Oke."

"Tu, tunggu! Kau juga, Miyuki!?" Sawamura tak habis pikir dengan tingkah mereka semua. Niat sekali mengerjai dirinya. Apakah memory handphonenya itu juga akan cukup untuk menemani mereka berfoto malam ini, semoga saja tak cukup. Mudah-mudahan mereka juga tak mengirimnya pada Wakana.

Sawamura hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas.

.

.

.Selesai.

.

.

* * *

Pendek ya. Banget malah. Ditambah bahasa dan kalimat acak kadul masih aja ngotot buat. Hahahahaa...

Maaf typo, pendek, gak jelas gini. Tapi tetep aja, saran dan kritiknya juga komen ya~  
Ditunggu lho..

 _ **ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
